


Подарок от судьбы

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mini, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда желания исполняются, но так ли, как нам хочется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок от судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbridge, Rudaxena

Орегано не помнила, когда все это началось. Наверное, это случилось в ее первый визит в центральный офис по делам пару лет назад. Ее толкнул спешащий служащий, даже не соизволивший обернуться и извиниться, Савада Емицу помог ей подняться с пола.

Позже Орегано решила, что в тот момент судьба посмеялась над ней с особым цинизмом.

Орегано втрескалась в него как юная школьница, только что определившаяся с идеалом мужчины. Но у этого идеала был всего один жирный минус.

Глава и гордость организации Савада Емицу был давно и прочно женат. У него было все, что можно пожелать — семья, дом, сын и отличная работа.

А у нее тогда, кроме нескольких тысяч долларов наследства и неясного будущего, не было ничего. Родители уже несколько лет как погибли в автокатастрофе. Никто не стал разбираться — была подстроена авария или нет. Когда Орегано стала совершеннолетней, дядюшка, брат матери, поспешил избавиться от нее. Правда, пристроил в ЦЕДЕФ, где она, после встречи с Емицу, попала в руки инструкторов и тренеров, обеспечивших ей маленький персональный ад тренировок. Программа включала многое: боевые искусства, стрельбу, решение экономических, логических и другого рода задач. Мысли про Саваду Емицу как-то сразу отошли на второй-третий-десятый план. Орегано, слабой физически, пришлось едва ли не хуже всех. Первые несколько недель она почти не спала, рыдая в подушку от опустошающего одиночества и от боли в мышцах. 

В тот момент, когда сил выносить такой темп уже не осталось, Орегано встретила Емицу во второй раз. 

Сидя на скамейке на тренировочном полигоне, она переводила дух после очередного этапа тренировок. Массируя натруженную щиколотку, она всерьез размышляла над вопросом, уйти из организации или нет.

— Какие-то сложности? — раздался хрипловатый голос над головой. 

— Нет, — тут же нахохлившись, буркнула Орегано и подобрала под себя ноги. Еще не хватало тут сочувствующих.— Никаких.

— Ой, какие мы приветливые, — рассмеялся Емицу, садясь рядом. 

О чем они тогда разговаривали, Орегано помнила плохо. Но то, как в какой-то момент она сломалась и жалко разревелась, помнила очень хорошо. Уткнувшись в теплое твердое плечо Емицу, Орегано что-то рассказывала, то и дело всхлипывая. А он молча слушал и гладил ее по голове.

Из всего диалога в память врезалось одно:

— Если не сломаешь эту стену, то и другие ты вряд ли сможешь сломать, — после разговора с ним тренировки легче не стали, но появилась причина их терпеть. Савада Емицу. 

Куратор, приставленный к ней, вскоре отметил ускорившийся рост физических показателей. Если есть цель, то препятствия, какими бы сложными они не казались, преодолевать намного легче.

Потом она несколько раз встречала Емицу на полигоне. Они больше не разговаривали, но все равно потом она ходила, словно сомнамбула, млея от воспоминаний о его хрипловатом, прокуренном голосе, о морщинках возле глаз, о выбеленных волосах, о затянутом в военную форму поджаром теле. 

После этого Орегано поняла, что влюбилась окончательно и бесповоротно.

И когда она наконец получила вызов к главе ЦЕДЕФ, седьмое небо оказалось совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Это было хоть и ожидаемо, но все же неожиданно. За полгода с момента окончания тренировок и начала стажировки в организации Орегано ни разу не предлагали перейти в оперативный состав. Ей только поручали заниматься то инвентаризацией оружейных запасов, то приведением в порядок бумаг в различных отделах. Очень скучная и нудная работа. 

Это ее чертовски злило, особенно когда она видела, как коллеги, сверстники вовсю делили между собой задания, а она сидела за столом и в сотый раз перекладывала с места на место папки с бумагами, то и дело хлопая ими по столешнице изо всей силы. Может, Орегано из хорошей семьи и пришла по рекомендации, но она не собиралась быть бумажным червем и стремилась стать частью организации, настоящим оперативником. Зря, что ли, километры наматывала на полигоне?

Разговоры с куратором, который ее вел с самого начала, ничего не давали. Несмотря на отличные результаты тренировок, он говорил, что Орегано рано идти в оперативный состав. Она была с куратором не согласна, чувствовала свою готовность к работе в «поле».

Разгладив на пиджаке невидимую складочку и одернув юбку, заправив прядку за ухо, Орегано вошла в кабинет Савады Емицу, теперь уже ее непосредственного босса.

Орегано на входе быстро оглядела кабинет. Несколько стеллажей с папками, на торце которых были написаны годы, наверное, это были досье или финансовые сводки, а может, что-то другое — она и понятия не имела. Пустые стены с темно-синим витиеватым узором, окно во всю стену с видом на парк напротив шкафов. 

В кабинете отсутствовали картины в золоченых багетах, фотографии себя или семьи — никаких излишеств, столь присущих начальникам.

Все, несмотря на непритязательность, стоило явно очень и очень дорого — не узнать стиль известного мебельного дизайнера было сложно, а о выставленной заоблачной цене за этот гарнитур вспоминать не хотелось. Емицу предпочитал вещи, соответствующие его статусу.

Сам Емицу сидел за столом и читал документы. Белоснежная рубашка была расстегнута, и ему это шло. Он вообще в любой одежде выглядел солидно, будь то обычный костюм или военная форма.

Коротко поприветствовав Орегано кивком головы, Емицу попросил ее сесть. 

Опустившись в мягкое глубокое кресло, Орегано взглянула на парк, где по центральной аллее прогуливались парочки, кто-то с букетом стоял в ожидании.

Емицу, постучав ручкой по прозрачной столешнице, перелистнул бумаги, изучая их. На его столе, кроме раскрытого ноутбука и нескольких папок, не было ничего.

Аккуратность и минимализм во всем. 

Несколько минут прошло в тишине. Все это время Орегано сидела как на иголках, временами чувствуя на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд Емицу. Она ожидала положительного решения о назначении. 

— Думаю, — сказал Емицу, глядя на нее, — ты вполне подходишь для этой работы.

И, слегка улыбнувшись, передал ей папку с информацией по заданию. Орегано приподнялась, чтобы взять бумаги и случайно дотронулась до его пальцев, едва не отдернув руку. Нет, она не позволит себе сегодня отвлечься на Емицу. Сев обратно, она постаралась взять себя в руки — работа превыше всего.

— Твоим заданием будет устроиться на работу в отель «Контилия», принадлежащий семье Пьетри, — начал Емицу. — У Вонголы к этой семье есть парочка вопросов, на которые Пьетри отвечать не желают. Участившиеся переговоры с некоторыми семьями наводят на мысль, что они готовят или выход из Альянса или, возможно, даже устранение Девятого. Собственно, все встречи проходят в отеле, который и принадлежит Пьетри, что облегчает нам работу, но ненамного: большинство наших сотрудников уже бывало там как в качестве работников, так и под видом отдыхающих, — он перелистнул несколько страниц дела и, взглянув на дисплей завибрировавшего телефона, нажал на несколько кнопок и снова вернулся к обсуждению: — В общем, на данный момент ты единственный свободный кандидат для выполнения этого задания. Тебе нужно будет внедриться официанткой и проследить за всем, что там творится. Прислугу, как ты знаешь, никто всерьез не воспринимает. Информацию будешь передавать лично мне, — подытожил Емитсу, глядя на нее. — Это будет твое первое задание как оперативника в составе ЦЕДЕФ.

Первое задание, и докладываться лично ему, только ему. Пульс бешено взвился, радость была безмерной. Орегано слегка улыбнулась, глядя на Емицу. Она думала, что ее первое задание будет не таким… Простым? В планы Орегано не входило становиться официанткой, она хотела быть настоящим оперативником.

— Если вопросов нет, зайди к Турмерику на пятый этаж и получи дальнейшие инструкции. Можешь быть свободна. Удачи, — и занялся своими делами, раскрыв уже другую папку.

— Да, сэр, поняла, — официантка, как же. Первое задание, и официантка!

Выйдя из кабинета, Орегано, едва скрывая раздражение, позвонила куратору и отчиталась о получении своего первого задания. Выслушав от него сухое поздравление и напутствие вместо сочувствия, она только сильнее разозлилась. Выскочив на лестничную клетку, пнула со всех сил мусорную корзину, потом немного перевела дух и быстрым шагом спустилась по лестнице, проигнорировав лифт. Физическая нагрузка помогла прочистить мозги — на первом этаже Орегано взяла себя в руки. Ничего страшного. Следующее задание будет другим, только надо сейчас отлично проявить себя.

В следующий раз она сможет проявить себя по-настоящему.

***

Орегано успешно прошла собеседование спустя неделю после разговора с Емицу. Теперь ее звали Мария, и она жила в небольшой квартирке в доме неподалеку. Она работала официанткой в ресторане отеля, принадлежащего семье Пьетри. Орегано за несколько дней познакомилась с большинством обслуживающего персонала. Высокомерный худой метрдотель, прозванный за высокий рост и вечно недовольное лицо «ледяной каланчой», ввел Орегано в курс дела и выделил столики у окна, где она должна была обслуживать клиентов. Стоило ему заняться посетителями, как другие официанты сразу ей рассказали, что «каланча» никогда не бывает доволен обслуживанием гостей. Каждую неделю в комнате персонала он вывешивал список тех, кто, по его мнению, проштрафился, и лишал их премии. Но так как он делал это очень избирательно и старался не повторяться, у владельцев отеля и ресторана не было к нему претензий.

Два симпатичных помощника повара, только увидев «Марию», тут же принялись ухаживать за ней, смущая подколками с сексуальным подтекстом. Орегано лишь отшучивалась, уходя от ответов на вопросы о личной жизни. После совместных смен она всегда получала от них что-нибудь вкусненькое: ризотто, тирамису, кусочек торта, которые те оставляли для нее. 

Работая официанткой в довольно напряженном ритме уже пару недель, Орегано подмечала всех постояльцев, которые приезжали и уезжали из отеля. И раз в два-три дня связывалась с Емицу в установленное время и докладывала об увиденном — за время работы она видела тех, кто, по предположению Емицу, планирует совместно с Пьетри выход из Альянса. 

Орегано сама не знала, чем наслаждается больше: голосом в трубке, от которого несколько часов с лица не сползала глуповато-милая улыбка, или самой возможностью разговаривать с Емицу.

Иногда она обслуживала приватные комнаты, но нужных гостей — нет. Прослушивание поставить было не так легко. Осторожно расспросив уборщиков, Орегано выяснила, что комнаты регулярно чистятся от любых устройств. А вот видеокамер в коридоре не было — скорее всего, они отсутствовали в целях безопасности самих Пьетри и их гостей.

Оставалось лишь подслушивать, раз других возможностей именно в этой комнате не было. Сегодня ей выпал счастливый билетик: нужные люди приехали и расположились по соседству с той комнатой, которую она сегодня обслуживала — куча подростков отмечала день рождения. Имея на руках более-менее подходящий повод для объяснения своего появления возле нужной двери, можно было начать действовать. Ее присутствие на празднике требовалось не так часто, и было бы глупо упускать шанс узнать больше информации. Хотелось отличиться именно перед Емицу и попутно доказать всем, что она может многое.

Осторожно прижавшись к двери, Орегано прислушалась. Шум из соседней комнаты мешал разобрать все. 

— ...да, согласен.

— Мне нужна гарантия …

— Так ты все-таки готов выйти из Альянса?

— Марко, мне нужно устранить…

— Ты хочешь избавиться от Савады?! — громкий голос заставил Орегано испуганно отпрянуть от двери, как оказалось, вовремя: послышался тихий из-за звуков музыки стук каблуков. Она развернулась, чтобы скрыться в комнате с подростками.

— Кого я вижу, Мария, — остановил ее знакомый гнусавый голос владельца каблуков. Ладони тут же взмокли, дыхание стало прерывистым. Лучиано. Старший сын Марко Пьетри, тот самый, со скандальной репутацией. Что он тут забыл? Он должен был еще целую неделю мотаться где-то в Европе. Видел ли он ее? 

— Синьор Пьетри, — Орегано кивнула, приветствуя Лучиано как хозяина. Ее представили ему в первый же день работы, и уже тогда он совсем ей не понравился. Слишком не соответствовало красивое холеное лицо характеристике в деле. Холодная струйка пота противно скользнула по спине. Нужно было успокоиться, взять себя в руки и как можно скорее доложить Емицу, что его планируют убить.

— Ну, что ты, куда так спешишь? — преградил ей путь Лучиано, оперевшись рукой о стену. Он не мог ничего увидеть. Не должен.

— Синьор, пожалуйста, пропустите, — лучшее решение: опустить глаза и проскользнуть мимо него. Но Лучиано был не так прост. Зная его репутацию, можно догадаться, что он захочет поиметь ее, как многих раньше.

— Сегодня вечером ты идешь со мной, — этот извращенец раздевал ее взглядом, хищно улыбался, и от этой улыбки все внутри холодело. И он не собирался выслушивать от нее отказ.

Орегано поежилась, сгоняя подступающую тревогу. От близости Лучиано становилось дурно. 

— У меня на вечер есть планы, и вы в них не входите, — дерзко ответила она, прямо глядя в глаза Лучиано. Она надеялась, что ему не придет в голову настаивать.

Так и случилось — это пугало. Ведь официанток, отказавших Лучиано, по слухам, изнасиловали, а потом убили. Правда, некоторым, говорили, повезло больше — они оказались в психушке.

Орегано обошла его и едва ли не бегом бросилась на кухню. Там, спрятавшись в подсобку, она сползла по двери и осела на пол, переводя дух — общение с Лучиано ничем хорошим закончиться не может — но долго ей отсидеться не дали, отправив работать дальше. Ощущение его тяжелого взгляда еще несколько часов преследовало Орегано, заставляя периодически передергиваться, чтобы стряхнуть липкое чувство страха. 

***

— Что будете заказывать? — с улыбкой спросила Орегано пожилую семейную пару, явно праздновавшую какую-то годовщину: он был при параде, она — в красивом строгом платье, с большим букетом роз. Затем украдкой взглянула на часы — когда рабочий день окончится, ей нужно будет связаться с Емицу и доложить информацию о планируемом убийстве.

— Да, конечно, — обратил на себя внимание Орегано пожилой супруг, но тут к ней подошел один из официантов, тихо сказал, что ее хочет видеть Лучиано прямо сейчас.

Извинившись перед посетителями, Орегано передала их обслуживание своему напарнику.

Выйдя в коридор, где располагались комнаты, Орегано сразу наткнулась на Лучиано.

— Иди за мной, — он, словно только ее и ждал, грубо дернул Орегано за руку и потащил за собой. Липкая, потная ладонь вызывала отвращение. Ей хотелось выдернуть свою руку из цепких пальцев и продезинфицировать. 

Куда он ее тащит? Что происходит? Надо было сразу уходить, отпроситься с плохим самочувствием. 

Попытка выдернуть руку окончилась ничем. Лучиано резко затормозил, а Орегано по инерции впечаталась в него, тут же отстранившись.

— Детка, — начал он, — у тебя сегодня будет работа. 

— Почему я? — нервно сглотнув, спросила Орегано, догадываясь, зачем она могла понадобиться Лучиано. Сделав шаг назад, она уперлась в стену, чтобы сбежать, нужно было обойти этого извращенца.

— Потому что мне так хочется, —Лучиано шагнул к ней, отметая надежду на попытку побега. От его грязной улыбки стало противно, словно на нее ведро слизи вылили. — И ты будешь делать, что сказано, ясно? Иначе лишишься своей милой мордашки, — холодная сталь перочинного ножа легко скользнула по щеке, намекая на неприятные последствия. Когда он успел достать нож?

— Вы… — Орегано сильнее прижалась к стене, пытаясь уйти от стали.

— Думаешь, я не видел, как за тобой поварята бегают? — вкрадчивый голос, как опасная ядовитая змея, обвил ее кольцами, словно собирался раздавить в объятиях. Орегано с трудом удержалась, чтобы не вломить ему в зубы. 

Еще не время.

Лучиано снова с силой схватил Орегано за руку — завтра точно синяки появятся, отстраненно подумала она — и потащил по коридору, до комнаты, где разместились его отец и гости. 

Зайдя в залитое ярким светом помещение, Орегано сразу наткнулась взглядом на Емицу и Марко Пьетри, владельца ресторана и отеля, который и хотел выйти из Альянса семей, и еще несколько человек, которых она видела ранее. 

Орегано, стиснув зубы, медленно обернулась, глядя на Лучиано. Мерзкая, злобно-насмешливая улыбка не слезала с его лица. 

— Мария, проходите, будете прислуживать нашим гостям, — холодный тон Марко Пьетри заставил Орегано отвлечься от Лучиано.

Емицу сидел кресле боком к двери. И хотя его поза казалась расслабленной, Орегано знала — он контролирует ситуацию. «Странно, что ему понадобилось здесь?» — занервничала она, понимая, что все идет как-то неправильно. Емицу не должен был появляться в этом отеле. Она планировала сегодня передать ему информацию, которая со скоростью света устаревала, и уволиться через несколько дней, сославшись на семейные обстоятельства. Но теперь все шло не так.

Орегано обходила гостей, разнося бокалы с вином, но когда поднос опустел и она собралась выйти из комнаты, охранник остановил ее, указав взглядом на место, где она должна была встать в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

Разговоры велись ни о чем, перемежаясь слегка натянутыми смешками. Встретившись глазами с Емицу, Орегано едва кивнула.

— Марко, я слышал, что ты и твой сын встречаетесь с некоторыми семьями вне Альянса. Зачем? — перешел к делу Емицу, когда в помещение въехала тележка с угощением для гостей.

— Разведка Вонголы не дремлет? — ядовито заметил Лучиано, растянув губы в кривой ухмылке.

— Лучиано! — старший Пьетри зло взглянул на сына, который тут же прикинулся овечкой, состроив невинное выражение лица. «Не иначе как волк в овечьей шкуре», — невольно подметила Орегано, подойдя к столу и начиная расставлять блюда и приборы. Она чувствовала, что все тут вооружены до зубов. Кобура с пистолетом точно есть у каждого, а зная любовь таких типов к холодному оружию, Орегано могла предположить, что ножей у них едва ли не больше пуль. Орегано и сама бы не отказалась от пары кинжалов или пистолета. В этом змеином логове слишком неуютно.

— Ну так что?

— Мы хотим выйти из Альянса.

— Пьетри, ты помнишь, на каких условиях ты присоединился к нему? — Емицу неспешно вытащил из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет. Ни на кого не обращая внимания, так же неспешно затянулся и выпустил струйку дыма, глядя сквозь нее на Марко. Затем он бросил быстрый взгляд на Орегано. Та указала взглядом на Марко, а затем на Лучиано, и, взяв в руки столовый нож, протерла его от несуществующего пятнышка. Емицу должен понять знак.

— Да, — ответил Марко.

— Так в чем же дело? — Савада, странно ухмыляясь, играл с ним, словно с мышкой. Поджатые губы Марко красноречиво говорили о нежелании разговаривать. 

Емицу посмотрел сквозь бокал и затем отпил из него.

— Шато шестьдесят третьего. Хороший год, — заметил Емицу после глотка. — Приятное послевкусие, не так ли, Марко? 

Пьетри не ответил, наблюдая за действиями Савады. В его посадке, движениях чувствовалось нервозность. Орегано знала, что он точно не собирается отпускать Емицу живым, но понял ли это сам Емицу?

— Вонгола требует от нас слишком большой процент с прибыли…

— И вас это не устраивает, правильно я понимаю?

— Да.

— И почему вы не обратились к нам, в ЦЕДЕФ, с этой просьбой?

— Вы бы ее отклонили все равно.

— Если бы ты не ездил на тайные встречи, может, и не отклонили бы, — едко заметил Емицу. — У вас есть голос в Альянсе, Девятый к вам, скорее всего, прислушался бы.

— Он отклонил наши приглашения.

— Марко, — выпустив струйку дыма, Емицу откинулся на спинку кресла. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что их просто так отклонили?

Старая опытная змея против другой, с неслабой поддержкой. Атмосфера резко накалилась. 

— Вот если бы ты сразу ко мне обратился, множества проблем можно было бы избежать, — аккуратно стряхнув пепел с сигареты, Емицу окинул тяжелым взглядом своих собеседников. — И встречу я бы тебе организовал.

Орегано без интуиции понимала, что сейчас наступил тот самый момент, от которого зависит будущее Альянса. И хотя Емицу был известен умением вести переговоры, ситуация балансировала на грани.

— Я думаю, ты еще можешь все исправить. Ведь только ты способен решить, какое будущее будет у твоей семьи.

Рука Лучиано, славившегося несдержанным характером, дернулась к кобуре.

— Сын, — Марко поднял руку, останавливая, и улыбнулся Емицу фирменной располагающей улыбкой. — Лучше обеспечь нашего гостя первоклассным обслуживанием.

— Мария, подойди сюда, — начал приторно-слащавым голосом Лучиано, подзывая Орегано, словно собачку. Она, с трудом пересиливая отвращение, подошла. — Синьор Савада, это для вас. Девочка поможет вам слегка расслабиться, — и, фальшиво расхохотавшись, пробежал пальцами по изгибу ее бедра, вызывая дрожь омерзения. Орегано не смогла удержаться и оттолкнула его руку.

— Я думаю, некоторые присутствующие могут оставить нас? 

— Конечно, дон Савада, — Лучиано, склонившись к Орегано, шепнул, обдав тяжелым запахом сигарет: — Обслужи его, детка. 

У нее в голове звенело от ужаса, когда она поняла, на что намекает Лучиано. Ей придется делать это? Здесь? Но времени на раздумья не дали, Орегано толкнули так, что она, пробежав несколько шагов, неловко рухнула на колени у ног Емицу. Подняв голову и взглянув в его ничего не выражающие, холодные, как остывший кофе, глаза, она только сейчас осознала: началась основная часть операции, и это будет совсем не так, как представлялось в радужных мечтах.

Внутри все дрожало, Орегано до ужаса хотелось сбежать из этой комнаты и от этих липких взглядов, раздевающих ее.

Позади раздался шум, стук дверей — кто-то выходил из комнаты. Судя по всему, часть гостей решили удалить для решения проблем в более приватной обстановке. Слушать неприличные шуточки, которые отпускали уходившие, было противно, но выбор — слышать или нет — не стоял. Орегано посмотрела на Емицу и, встретив в глубине глаз понимание и сожаление, слегка успокоилась. Иногда проще передать все в руки тому, кто знает, что нужно делать. Она едва заметно кивнула, соглашаясь с любыми его решениями. 

Емицу все понял и, едва усмехнувшись, начал новый виток игры.

— Господин? — не выходя из роли «Марии», дрожащим голосом произнесла Орегано, подвигаясь ближе. Она повела плечами, пытаясь снять напряжение.

— Прекрасная девочка, Марко, — Емицу взял ее за подбородок, приподнимая лицо. — Где ты нашел ее?

— Она сама пришла. Я знал, ты оценишь.

— И предлагаешь мне ее опробовать? Как ты любишь выражаться, «раскупорить»? — от веселого циничного тона Орегано передернуло. Но это был Емицу. От него такое слышать было… легче?

Емицу прижал теплую сухую ладонь к щеке Орегано, поглаживая пальцами ее кожу. Его присутствие, прикосновение отозвались в ее теле. Четыре года прошло, а стоило Емицу ее коснуться, как она была готова на многое. Никто и никогда не вызывал в ней таких ярких чувств.

— Может, мы сначала завершим дела? 

— Ну что вы, дон Савада, все ради _вас_ , — атмосфера в комнате резко изменилась, став тяжелой, напряженной. 

— Для начала необходимо решить дела, — сухо заметил Емицу, глядя на обоих Пьетри. — Развлечения потом.

— Дон Савада, вы же понимаете, что будет, если вы откажетесь… — лениво протянул Лучиано.

— Марко, ты мне угрожаешь?

— Ни в коем случае. Я всего лишь хочу, что бы ты немного… расслабился, Емицу, — Марко даже выделил имя, искренне улыбаясь. От фальши в голосе, улыбке противно скрипело на зубах.

Емицу провел большим пальцем по гладкой скуле Орегано, поглаживая ее щеку, словно оставляя невидимый след. Он сдал этот раунд Пьетри, поняла Орегано, глядя ему в глаза. Сдал, чтобы закончить игру победой. Он перевел взгляд на часы.

«Время, — догадалась она. — Ему нужно время. Мне… Надо это сделать? Но это ужасно… Странно».

Она давно мечтала о Емицу. Но одно дело мечты, а осуществлять собственные неприличные фантазии, да и в такой напряженный момент, когда жизнь обоих может повиснуть на волоске… совсем другое. 

Глупо идти на поводу у своих желаний, тем более с боссом. Очень глупо.

— Ну, ты там постарайся… _Мария_ , — то, каким злым тоном это сказал Лучиано, дало понять Орегано, что, возможно, не просто так ее притащили сюда. И это напрягало.

Появление Емицу, Лучиано, этот званый ужин в планы задания, да и вообще никуда, не входило. В какой момент все так изменилось?

Пальцы Емицу, зарывшиеся в ее волосы, легонько дернули за них, заставляя Орегано поднять лицо. Он пристально взглянул на Орегано, словно знал, какие мысли бродят в ее голове, и во взгляде читался жесткий приказ — не сорваться в истерику. Его тяжелая ладонь давала ощущение уверенности в том, что Орегано под надежной защитой и сейчас должна сосредоточиться только на работе.

Паника, едва не накрывшая ее целиком, в этот раз отступила.

Тик-так, тик-так. Тиканье часов нарушало тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате.

Под насмешливыми взглядами обоих Пьетри Орегано развела колени Емицу и неловкими движениями начала расстегивать ремень, брюки, ощущая жар тела под ладонями. 

Нет, не так это должно происходить. В ее мечтах все было по-другому: в красивой комнате, после легкого ужина и пары бокалов вина. Нежные прикосновения, взгляды, улыбки и смех. Почему реальность и мечты столь не похожи? 

Не без помощи Емицу Орегано стянула его белье с брюками на бедра. Он только дважды и заговорил с ней, и, конечно, никаких сексуальных намеков не делал. Почему же Емицу позволяет им это? 

Орегано видела — Емицу не был возбужден, но сигнала о завершении операции еще не было. Она, едва преодолев смущение, яркой краской залившее ее лицо и шею, склонилась и прикоснулась губами к головке, ощущая, как его член становится тверже, больше. Орегано не видела его лица, но знала — ему нравилось. 

Длинно проведя языком по чувствительной коже, вызывав резкий вздох у Емицу, Орегано едва осознавала, что ее медленно и верно уносит в мир фантазий. Ее окатила горячая волна возбуждения, ударившая в промежность. Желание быть заполненной полностью, без остатка.

— Детка, не зажимайся.

Кто это сказал? Емицу? Пьетри? Бешеный стук пульса, заполнивший голову, заложивший уши, мешал слышать. Орегано замерла, потом немного отстранилась. Емицу позволил, но сильнее надавил на ее затылок, предупреждая. Она снова наклонилась к нему. Она продолжала ласкать головку члена, затем приоткрыла рот шире, склонилась ниже, вбирая нежную плоть в рот. Еще чуть-чуть, и от такой близости крышу Орегано окончательно снесло бы, только присутствие двоих за спиной не давало ей потерять чувство реальности. Нет, Орегано не была искушенной в вопросах секса, но такой публичности она бы точно предпочла избежать. Но именно сейчас, несмотря на самый неподходящий момент в жизни, желание узнать собственные рамки одержало верх над страхом. 

Пальцы Емицу, лениво лежавшие на затылке, снова сжались, притягивая голову Орегано ближе, что позволило его члену скользнуть ещё дальше в глубину ее рта. Она попробовала заглотить член полностью — тот почти уперся в заднюю стенку ее горла. Емицу резко втянул воздух. 

Потом Орегано подалась назад, неторопливо проводя языком по всей длине. Медленно, чтобы не потерять остатки разума и контроля, отчаянно желая разрядки. Нижнее белье на ней давно было влажным. Бедра Емицу едва дернулись, тихий стон был подтверждением — он требовал больше. Глубоко вздохнув, она снова и снова опускалась и ласкала языком его ствол.

Ощутив, как член запульсировал, Орегано взяла его глубже, и спустя момент Емицу с тихим вздохом излился в ее рот. Всепоглощающее удовольствие прожгло дорожку по ее позвоночнику, ударив мягкой волной прямо в пах. Сглотнув обжигающую рот горьковатую сперму, Орегано устало осела рядом, ощущая боль в затекших от долгого стояния коленях. У нее только что получилось довести партнера до оргазма только оральными ласками, но густое, вязкое желание продолжало течь в крови — она сама не была удовлетворена. Дразнящий солоноватый вкус приятно ощущался на языке. Ей хотелось всего сразу и прямо сейчас. Орегано кинула взгляд на Емицу, и ее затянуло в глубокий омут, в котором было бы очень приятно утонуть. 

— Хороша девочка, Савада, да? — низкий голос Марко с фанфарами разрушил тот стеклянный замок, в котором Орегано заперлась на время, неприятным рывком вернув ее на землю. Их тут убить собираются, а она в облаках витает, словно влюбленная кошка.

— Очень, — коротко ответил Емицу, застегивая молнию на брюках. Если его лицо и было расслабленным после оргазма, то это выражение при взгляде на обоих Пьетри тут же испарилось. 

— Ну, что, возвращаемся к делам? — предложил Лучиано, самодовольно улыбаясь. Подойдя к ним, он протянул бокал с вином. Он не скрывал, что ему тоже понравилось увиденное.

Емицу покачал головой, отказываясь от вина.

— Прости, милая. Это было необходимо, — тихо сказал Емицу и со странной нежностью посмотрел на Орегано, щекой прижавшуюся к его колену. Легко потрепав Орегано по макушке, он окончательно привел ее прическу в полную негодность. 

Он встал, одернул пиджак и обратился к Пьетри:

— Вы же не собирались нас отпускать живыми, верно, Марко? — его голос прозвучал невозмутимо. Орегано быстро обернулась и похолодела от ужаса. Дула пистолетов, направленные на них, не предвещали приятного завершения вечера. Емицу, не дав никому опомниться, резким движением вытащил пистолет из кобуры и, почти не целясь, выпустил две пули. И, закрывая Орегано, наклонился, уходя от выстрелов Марко и Лучиано, все же успевших спустить курки. Эти пули не задели никого, а вот пули Емицу попали в цель: закончили свой путь между глаз обоих Пьетри. 

Оглушительные звуки выстрелов слились в один, растворяясь в тишине комнаты.

Тик-так. Тик-так. И часы забили глухим звоном, оповещая присутствующих, что уже девять.

Потрясенная, ошарашенная Орегано отшатнулась от Емицу. Контраст между ласковым, понимающим любовником и безжалостным убийцей был для нее слишком велик. Теперь все волнения вечера нахлынули на нее разом, грозя сорвать все барьеры. 

Орегано крупно трясло от собственного бессилия и бесполезности, от резкой смены ощущений. Страх, угроза насилия, секс на публике, и вишенкой к экзотическому коктейлю добавили смерть. Все это вместе и в один момент разрывало ее на множество частей. 

Орегано не понимала, что теряется сама в себе, в своих эмоциях. Она даже не ощутила, как ее вздернули на ноги, совсем не державшие, и прижали к широкой сильной груди, словно заворачивая в кокон и даря желанное чувство безопасности.

— Девочка моя, сделай глубокий вдох, — Емицу подождал, пока Орегано подчинится, потом прошептал: — Ты в безопасности. Все в порядке. Я рядом. 

Когда он попытался слегка отстраниться от Орегано, она только сильнее прижалась к нему. Ощутив легкий поцелуй возле виска, она почувствовала, как к ней медленно возвращается способность мыслить, как сердце, бешено стучавшее от переизбытка противоречивых эмоций, успокаивается, пальцы, вцепившиеся в рубашку, с трудом расслабились. 

Теплая ладонь Емицу гладила ее по спине, даря чувство спокойствия, забирая из нее все чужое из этого вечера, стирая воспоминания о липких руках Лучиано, о его грязных взглядах. Орегано была бы совсем не прочь так простоять целую вечность.

— Босс, — хрипло прошептала Орегано, стиснув его в своих объятиях. Емицу был ей очень нужен. — Пожалуйста. 

— Это будет неправильно, — чуть отстранившись, Емицу взял ее лицо в ладони, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Он действительно не собирался ничего с ней делать. 

Поцелуй в лоб, как целуют ребенка на ночь. Хуже подарка от жизни, чем односторонняя любовь к женатому начальнику, сложно было придумать.

— Прости, — Орегано отвела взгляд, до боли закусив губу. Остатки цепляющегося за действительность рассудка подсказали ей, что сейчас вместо ее желаний им важнее убраться из этой комнаты и отеля как можно быстрее и незаметнее.

— Нам пора, — тихо сказал Емицу, выпуская Орегано из рук. С трудом заставив себя отстраниться, она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Емицу в щеку. Когда-нибудь она сможет с этим смириться, подумала Орегано, следуя за ним.

Судьба исполнила желание, отказав во взаимных чувствах. 

Орегано знала, что больше просить подарков не будет. 

Она заработает право сама исполнять желания.


End file.
